


Who Knew

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Jack Russells, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03, admission, compensation mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Will can’t blame his restiveness on an excessively fulfilling dinner tonight; he can’t stay quiet nonetheless.





	Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

> “If someone said three years from now you’d be long gone, I’d stand up and punch them out...” –P!nk, [Who Knew](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SKEp-H0Eqs)

Despite Will’s impressive improvement in dealing with his nightmares, he still struggles to consider himself the ideal bed partner; this never stopped Hannibal from keeping warm the adjacent bedside and filled with books its annexed nightstand.

Laying on their comfortable bed, surrounded by large covers and plumped pillows, Will manages to keep his supine position during his sleep most of the nights he shares with Hannibal, apart from when particularly challenging meals disturb his digestion.

Will can’t blame his restiveness on an excessively fulfilling dinner tonight. He can’t stay quiet nonetheless. His artificial motionlessness calls for unruly limbs and soft paws seeking the most convenient location on the bed, oblivious of his dozing, pressing against his spine; stranger to the steadying arm surrounding his middle that keeps him anchored to the real world.

“You’ve been restless in your sleep lately,” Hannibal whispers in his ear, not intending to mention his nightmarish dreams.

“You call me restless because you’ve never slept with a Jack Russell,” Will grimaces mostly in his own wrinkled pillowcase, letting a nostalgic fit wrap around his clouded mind; Buster had always been an impatient sleeper, needing less sleep hours than the rest of the pack. “Takes so much time for them to settle, considering their size,” he clearly recalls. Buster was pretty sensitive to body odours, so he hardly choose a position that would put their limbs in contact, yet never really kept his distance from the pack leader. “They kick and whine in their sleep as soon as they sniff a hint of anxiety in the air.”

“Reminds me of somebody,” observes Hannibal.

Not entirely flattered by the comparison, Will considers the undeniable similitudes he subconsciously had sought in the past months; letting them slide so far didn’t mean he wasn’t partially aware of the metamorphosis in his own behaviour, which Hannibal off-handed fostered.

“I miss my dogs,” he abruptly realized, admittedly not for the first time.

Judging by the mild pause in Hannibal’s breathe, the same though has occurred to him too. Lost in his mind palace, searching for the cause of the dull ache associated to Will’s words, he lets a meaningful silence speak for him. Hannibal knew; Hannibal observed; Hannibal participated.

“I have developed an interesting compensation mechanism, haven’t I?”

“You have,” Hannibal confesses, caressing his sweaty neck without meeting his eyes, “and I admired once again the curious path your beautiful brain undertook to supply your unexpected needs.”

At least he didn’t miss Hannibal anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Will is probably not the only one missing his dogs; I bet they all hate their daddy very much for having chosen Hannibal in this version of the events.  
> Thank you for reading so far, I hope you liked it at least a little bit; [my Tumblr](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/) as usual awaits your presence and welcomes every eventual new reader :D


End file.
